In the OLED touch panel of the related art, a touch module is basically re-attached to the outside of the OLED touch panel such that a touch function can be achieved, which causes a thickness of the OLED touch panel to be increased, and light transmittance to be decreased, and also cost of the OLED touch panels to be increased.
The information as disclosed in the Background merely serves to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure.